Fleurs de fée
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Les mages de Fiore vivent au gré des saisons, les fleurs omniprésente dans le royaume le plus fleuri du monde. Et si leur langage nous soufflait les évènements de leurs vies ?
1. Astragale

Et voici encore un nouveau recueil d'OS, cette fois-ci sur le langage des fleurs. Les personnages et couples peuvent varier entre les OS, à vous de découvrir à quelle fleur j'associerai quel couple ;)

Astragale : vous me réconfortez/m'avez réconforté

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, l'ambiance était festive comme à l'habitude. Les mages qui n'étaient pas en mission discutaient joyeusement. L'adorable et démoniaque barmaid surveillait tout ce petit monde d'un regard bienveillant. Le maître quand à lui était content que pour une fois, ses enfants n'étaient pas en train de détruire le bâtiment dans une énième bagarre, même si cela arriverait probablement bientôt.

En fin d'après-midi, alors que tous les mages étaient présents à la guilde, un brun bien connu entra dans le bâtiment. Grey alla au comptoir sans un mot, même son équipe n'eut pas le droit à un salut. Il s'assit devant le bar et commanda un chocolat chaud à la belle Mirajane. La démone lui prépara sa boisson et la posa devant lui. Son regard triste et vide l'inquiétait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Grey ? demanda-t-elle.

-Rien Mira, répondit Grey d'une voix enrouée.

La jeune femme devina à sa voix qu'il avait pleuré, ou en tout cas qu'il en avait envie. Mais elle voyait bien que le mage de glace ne voulait pas en parler. Elle n'insista pas, mais garda un œil inquiet sur lui. A une table pas très loin, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Natsu et les exceeds avaient bien remarqué que leur camarade n'allait pas bien. Et qu'il s'isole ainsi les inquiétés, malgré le fait qu'ils connaissaient bien le caractère taciturne du brun. Le mage aux cheveux rose se fit alors un devoir d'interroger son ami dès qu'ils seraient seuls pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Il se doutait que Grey ne voudrait pas parler tant qu'ils seraient entourés par les membres de la guilde.

Le dragon de feu n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Dès qu'il eut finis son chocolat chaud, Grey se leva et quitta la guilde. Aussitôt Natsu se leva précipitamment et le suivis dehors. Ils marchèrent en silence côte à côte, et leurs pas finirent par les mener au bord de la rivière. Depuis tout petit, c'était en quelque sorte leur coin à un. C'était ici qu'ils venaient se battre, mais aussi se confier l'un à l'autre. Car malgré leur rivalité, les deux mages avaient une profonde amitié l'un pour l'autre et un grand respect.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, et Natsu regarda l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Il attendait patiemment que son ami prenne la parole. Grey n'avait pas besoin de mot pour savoir que son meilleur ami voulait connaître la raison de son mal-être. Et quelque part, sa présence lui faisait du bien. Il n'était pas seul, Natsu était toujours la pour lui.

-Je suis allé voir Lyon aujourd'hui, commença Grey d'une voix tremblante.

Le mage de glace semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs. Son ami l'écoutait attentivement en silence, il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

-Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, je ne voulais plus mentir ni à lui ni à moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il repousse aussi violemment, ça fait mal Natsu …

Le dragonslayer sentit un pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes perler dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Dans un geste tendre, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa couler ses larmes. Les douces caresses de Natsu dans ses cheveux étaient apaisantes, et il laissa tout son chagrin exploser dans ses bras. Des sanglots traversèrent ses larmes et il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son ami.

Natsu le garda contre lui sans un mot. Il comprenait que son meilleur ami avait besoin de laisser libre court à sa peine pour l'évacuer. Sa main caressait ses doux cheveux noirs avec une tendresse dont il faisait rarement preuve. Mais il savait qu'à cet instant, Grey avait besoin de réconfort et il était là pour le lui apporter.

Lorsque ses larmes de tarirent, le brun sécha ses joues d'un revers de main et reprit doucement contenance sans quitter les bras du dragonslayer. Sa chaleur était réconfortante, sa tendresse lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de son meilleur ami, et peu importe ce que les passants pourraient en penser. A cet instant, seul le dragon de feu et le réconfort qu'il lui apportait comptaient. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

-Merci Natsu, souffla-t-il doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Grey.

Le dragonslayer le garda dans ses bras aussi longtemps que le brun en eut besoin, et l'invita même pour la nuit. Il ne comptait pas le laisser seul tout de suite, pas alors que Grey avait tant besoin de sa présence à ses côtés pour se remettre du rejet de son presque frère de cœur. Les deux hommes allèrent donc chez Natsu qui l'accueillit chaleureusement chez lui et expliqua la situation à Happy. Le petit exceed fit un gros câlin à Grey, lui tirant un petit sourire malgré sa peine encore présente.

Oui, il avait mal, mais avec le réconfort de Natsu et l'aide de Happy il s'en remettrait.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review sur ce premier OS :)

Je mettrais à jour la liste des personnages en fonction du dernier OS posté !


	2. Anagallis

Nouvel OS et nouveau couple, je ne vous en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture ! ;)

Anagallis : rendez-vous

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Guest : Et oui, c'est tout mignon. Je ne résiste pas à faire du fluff xD En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! :)

* * *

Après la guerre contre Arbaless, Gazil et Levy avaient enfin réussis à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils avaient crus se perdre mutuellement, et le retour à leur vie de tous les jours, d'avant la guerre, était difficile. Pourtant, après les réparations un peu partout dans le royaume, la vie avait repris son cours et les mages purent de nouveau partir en mission ou profiter d'un peu de paix avec leurs guildes.

Les deux mages avaient finalement commencé à se fréquenter non plus comme des amis de guilde, mais amoureusement. Et ils avaient finis par avoir leur premier rendez-vous. C'était une douce soirée de printemps, et les fleurs de cerisier volaient dans l'air au gré du vent. Gazil et Levy s'étaient retrouvés au parc, sous le grand cerisier où le dragonslayer l'avait injustement blessée et humiliée à leur première rencontre. Et bien que la guilde lui ait pardonné, il s'en voulait encore.

Levy avait été la première sur place, elle attendait son mage d'acier tranquillement. La jeune mage portait une robe mi-longue bleu marine, et un bandeau blanc retenait ses cheveux. Lorsque le dragonslayer arriva, elle lui fit un sourire tendre et timide. Gazil la prit dans ses bras et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il formait enfin un couple avec sa crevette.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda le dragon d'acier en détournant le regard.

-Oui, répondit Levy en rougissant. Et toi ?

-Oui …

Ils étaient encore gênés des démonstrations d'affections qu'ils pouvaient se porter. La mage des mots glissa timidement sa main dans celle de son compagnon et ils partirent vers le centre de Magnolia. Elle avait réservé dans un restaurant traditionnel pour ce soir, l'un de ses préférés. La jeune femme voulait le faire découvrir à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Gazil suivit sa compagne docilement, et à leur arrivée un serveur les accueillit et les guida jusqu'à leur table. Elle se situait dans un coin paisible, et des paravents de bois finement sculptés les protégeaient des regards indiscrets. Les deux mages prirent chacun le menu et le feuilletèrent. Levy choisit rapidement, mais son petit-ami semblait avoir plus de mal, il avait presque l'air perdu. Chose qui amusa la petite mage. Elle décida de l'aider un peu, et ils commandèrent dès le retour du serveur.

En attendant que les plats soient servis, Gazil engagea maladroitement la conversation. Le mage un peu bourru faisait toujours preuve d'une tendresse maladroite envers la jeune femme. Et malgré leurs caractères très différents, la douce Levy l'aimait et le lui faisait savoir à sa façon.

Le serveur revint peu après et posa les assiettes sur la table. Il leur souhaita un bon appétit avant de retourner servir les autres clients. Pendant ce temps, les mages de Fairy Tail commencèrent les plats. Rapidement, le dragonslayer dévora son assiette sous le regard mi-amusé mi-blasé de sa compagne. Celle-ci, plus retenue, prit son temps pour manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec l'homme de son cœur.

Après le repas, ils finirent la soirée au bal de printemps organisée par le maire de la ville. Tous les habitants étaient invités, et nos deux mages s'y rendirent joyeusement. Le dragonslayer n'était pas à l'aise pour danser, malgré ses airs de musiciens lorsqu'il tenait une guitare dans les mains. Mais il se dit qu'il pouvait faire un effort pour sa belle mage des mots.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il galamment.

-Bien sûr, répondit Levy.

La jeune femme était heureuse de la proposition de son compagnon et le suivit sur la piste de danse. Etroitement enlacés, ils se laissèrent porter par la musique. Lorsqu'un slow retentit, leur étreinte se resserra, et des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de nos mages. Mais comme attiré magnétiquement, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un doux baiser. Au-dessus d'eux retentirent les explosions de feu d'artifice, mais les jeunes mages n'en avaient que faire. Ils étaient dans les bras de leur aimé(e) et c'était tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux à cet instant.

Cette soirée était magique pour tout deux, et ils la finirent ensuite chez le dragonslayer qui avait timidement demandé à la jeune femme si elle voulait passer la nuit chez lui. Chose qu'elle avait acceptée en rougissant. Ils purent ainsi profiter un peu plus de la présence de l'autre en se câlinant et s'embrassant avec toute la tendresse qu'ils se portaient l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

Une petite review avec votre avis ? N'hésitez surtout pas, je ne mords pas, et ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)


	3. Azalée

On change encore de personnage, pour un centric cette fois-ci.

Azalée : joie d'aimé/vous aimer me rend heureux

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Juvia se leva en sentant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage. La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux et un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills, entourée d'objet représentant son Grey-sama bien aimé. Elle sortit de ses draps et fit son lit, sa couette à l'effigie du mage de glace recouvrant son oreiller sur lequel était dessiné le visage du brun.

La mage d'eau était de bonne humeur, et sentait que ce serait une bonne journée. Elle se prépara pour aller à la guilde, et y retrouva ses amis. Grey n'était pas encore présent, elle attendit donc son arrivée assise à une table. La jeune femme avait commandé un petit-déjeuner complet qu'elle dégusta en attendant son mage de glace favori.

A l'instant même ou Grey passa la porte de la guilde, Juvia se leva de son banc avec un grand sourire et des yeux remplis d'étoiles. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se précipita vers le mage de glace. Dans sa tête, des images pleines de cœur et de fleurs se succédaient à propos de ce dernier. Toujours joyeuse de le voir, elle s'empressa de le coller.

-Grey-sama ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez bien dormis ?

-Salut Juvia, oui j'ai bien dormis.

Le mage de glace avança jusqu'au comptoir, son pot de colle personnel sur les talons. Il s'assit au bar en ignorant la mage d'eau et commanda un chocolat chaud. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas, elle était simplement heureuse de le voir. Elle commença un monologue dont il n'écoutait pas un mot, mais elle s'en fichait. La mage d'eau ressentait juste de la joie à le voir et pouvoir lui parler. Elle était juste heureuse de l'aimer et de pouvoir être aussi proche de lui, même si c'était juste en tant qu'amie.

Un peu plus tard, Natsu fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce. Le mage de glace, qui venait de finir sa boisson, se retourna aussitôt.

-Yo ! lança le dragonslayer de feu à la cantonade.

-Hoy tête à flamme ! répondit le mage de glace en quittant son siège.

Juvia se recula prudemment, sachant qu'une bagarre allait probablement se déclencher dans les minutes qui suivraient. Et effectivement, il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que les deux meilleurs rivaux ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre les poings en avant. Juvia rougit en remarquant que son Grey-sama avait encore une fois perdu ses habits dans la pièce. Pouvoir admirer son corps parfait la fit défaillir et elle ne se priva pas de le dévorer du regard tout en l'encourageant.

-Grey-sama vous êtes le plus fort !

Mais le mage de glace, trop occupé à se battre avec son rival et détruire une partie de la guilde, n'entendit pas la jeune femme. Et lorsque Erza décida d'intervenir et sépara les deux mages avant qu'ils ne créent plus de dégâts, la mage d'eau se rapprocha timidement de son bien aimé.

-Dans le cœur de Juvia c'est Grey-sama qui a gagné, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Le mage de glace la regarda à peine, frustré d'avoir été interrompus avant de mettre l'allumette KO. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus restait collée à lui dès qu'il était à la guilde, et malgré tous les efforts du brun pour la repousser ne serait-ce que temporairement, elle ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Et un sourire simplement heureux restait collé à ses lèvres dès que le mage de glace se trouvait dans les parages. Oui, la jeune femme était juste sincèrement heureuse de l'aimer.

* * *

Vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


	4. Asphodèle

De nouveau un centric, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ;)

Asphodèle : je regrette le passé

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Grey se réveilla se matin la les larmes aux yeux. Il avait rêvé de son enfance dans les montagnes, auprès de Ul et Lyon. Cette époque heureuse durant laquelle la jeune femme prenait soin de ses deux disciples qu'elle chérissait comme ses enfants.

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui manquait énormément, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le mage de glace aurait tant aimé la revoir, mais ce n'était plus possible. Depuis cette fameuse nuit ou elle avait donné sa vie pour le protéger et sceller ses ténèbres. Si seulement il l'avait écouté ce jour-la, tout serait différent. Elle serait encore en vie, et jamais Lyon ne l'aurait haï comme il l'avait fais. A ce moment, Grey avait perdu une mère et un frère.

Des perles salées se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il se glissait sous l'eau glacée de la douche. Il regrettait. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir fugué ce soir la. Il avait voulu affronter Deliora, le tuer, mais il était loin d'avoir la puissance nécessaire. Ce démon était bien trop fort pour lui, et il serait mort si Ul n'était pas venu le sauver. Peut-être aurait-il dû mourir à ce moment, se disait-il.

Car bien que Lyon lui ait pardonné, qu'il lui ait répété plusieurs fois qu'il n'était en rien coupable, le mage de glace de Fairy Tail savait qu'il n'en était rien. Tout était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas agis aussi stupidement, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il pleurait maintenant à chaude larme, et sa magie s'en mêla. La salle de bain se retrouva couverte d'une fine couche de givre, alors que le mage était recroquevillé sous l'eau glacée de la douche.

Oh oui, il regrettait cette époque insouciante. Celle de leur apprentissage de la magie de création de glace. Celle durant laquelle la jeune femme l'avait recueilli et soigné comme son propre enfant. Celle ou il avait retrouvé une famille. Celle qu'il avait détruite égoïstement, par désir de vengeance.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir


	5. Nemophile

Nemophile : je vous pardonne

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Après avoir quitté l'île de Garuna, Lyon avait suivis ses camarades dans leur ancienne guilde. Ils avaient tous été accueillis chaleureusement par les membres de Lamia Scale, et le mage de glace s'était bien vite intégré. Mais surtout, il avait beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'il avait fais. Sa folie de vouloir ressusciter Deliora et le vaincre, pour surpasser Ul. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus aveuglé par sa haine, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été stupide.

Lyon avait bien faillis perdre à jamais son frère de cœur. Il l'avait haï jusqu'au plus profond de son âme pour la mort de leur maître, alors qu'il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il y avait repensé encore et encore. Lorsqu'il avait cru réussir, accomplir son rêve d'enfance de surpasser Ul, le démon s'était effrité avant de tomber en poussière sous ses yeux.

Le jeune homme avait cru voir son monde s'effondrer. C'est alors que les membres de Fairy Tail l'avaient relevé. Ils lui avaient donné un nouvel objectif, une nouvelle raison de vivre. Et le mage de glace les avait écouté, pour suivre finalement les mages qui l'avaient aidé jusqu'à Lamia Scale. Mais surtout, ce soir la, il avait sentis sa haine contre Grey disparaître et s'était senti comme soulagé d'un poids sur le cœur.

Cette rage qui l'étouffait depuis l'enfance l'avait enfin quitté, définitivement. Et Lyon ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur. Il avait retrouvé son frère de cœur, et ne voulait pas détruire une fois de plus leur relation. Il faudrait probablement du temps pour qu'ils redeviennent aussi proches qu'au temps de leur enfance. Mais l'ancien disciple d'Ul avait fais le premier pas en pardonnant à Grey leur passé. Il lui pardonnait sa fugue de ce fameux soir, il lui pardonnait son désir de vengeance contre Deliora, il lui pardonnait le sacrifice de leur maître que son acte égoïste avait entraîné.

Oui, le mage de glace de Lamia Scale pardonnait enfin à son frère de cœur. Pour qu'ils puissent repartir sur de bonne base et reconstruire leur amitié. Cette fois-ci, il ne la détruirait plus.


	6. Cactus

cactus : chaleur / amour maternel

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Au cœur de l'océan, Ul veillait sur ses disciples depuis les flots. Elle n'était plus physiquement présente, depuis que son corps était devenu eau et s'était mêlé à l'océan, mais son esprit restait auprès de ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants. Bien souvent, elle repensait à cette époque à laquelle elle avait recueillis les deux garçons, les avait élevés avec amour et appris sa magie. D'abord, puis Grey. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce jour, lorsqu'elle avait trouvé le brun effondré dans les ruines du village. Il avait vus une horreur dont aucun enfant de son âge n'aurait jamais dû être témoin.

 _Elle traversait les décombres de la ville accompagnée par son disciple Lyon. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs avait trouvé un survivant, un enfant qui devait avoir son âge. Ul le lui avait alors confié le temps de vérifier s'il y avait d'autres survivants, mais elle ne trouva pas âme qui vive. Seul l'incendie qui ravageait les bâtisses encore debout, et des cadavres à perte de vue._

 _La jeune femme était alors retournée vers les deux enfants et avait pris Grey dans ses bras. Comme la mère qu'elle était, elle l'avait serré contre lui et l'avait consolé jusqu'à ce que le brun s'endorme. Elle avait ensuite soulevé Grey dans ses bras et l'avait porté jusqu'à sa maison, suivis par Lyon. Ul déposa Grey sur un matelas dans la chambre de Lyon et le borda avec tendresse. Son disciple fut chargé de veiller sur lui, ce qu'il fit avec application. Cette nuit la, il avait dormis avec Grey, le prenant dans ses bras et le rassurant lorsqu'il cauchemardait._

 _A peine quelques jours après, une fois Grey remit de ses émotions, il avait demandé à la jeune femme de lui apprendre la magie. Il avait un air déterminé, cachant son désir de vengeance contre Deliora. Il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit, il avait vus son monde s'écrouler et ses parents mourir sous ses yeux._

 _-Mon entraînement est difficile tu sais, avait répondu Ul._

 _La jeune femme avait un sourire malicieux, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une tendresse maternelle dont elle faisait preuve avec les deux garçons qu'elle avait recueillis. Mais Grey ne s'était pas démonté et l'avait défié du regard. Il voulait apprendre sa magie et le ferait qu'elle ne veuille ou non. Amusée, Ul lui avait alors demandé de se déshabiller, et avait elle-même enlevée ses vêtements._

 _Sidéré, Grey la regarda comme si la jeune femme était devenue folle. Mais à ses côtés, Lyon était également en sous-vêtement et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Le brun se résigna et retira ses vêtements alors même qu'ils étaient dans la neige. Il avait froid mais qu'importe, il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour apprendre la magie. Ils étaient alors partis courir tous les trois dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la montagne._

Ces souvenirs étaient emplis de tendresse et de nostalgie. Ul avait passé des jours heureux avec ses disciples. Ils étaient comme ses enfants, et elle les aimait sincèrement. Un amour maternel qu'elle leur avait partagé jusqu'au jour de son sacrifice.

 _Grey était partis pour combattre Deliora. Ul savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à vaincre un monstre pareil, mais le brun n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il était parti sans écouter un seul mot, guidé uniquement par son désir de vengeance. Et malgré sa menace de ne pas lui permettre de revenir s'il partait, la jeune femme ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser l'un de ses enfants se suicider. Car il ne pourrait survivre s'il affrontait de face ce démon._

 _Une phrase que lui avait dis son ami la boulangère lui revint en tête. « Tu devrais penser un peu à toi, à ton bonheur. » Et elle comprit ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Son bonheur était sa vie avec ses disciples, le bonheur des deux enfants. Alors Ul décida d'aller affronter elle-même Deliora, pour sceller les ténèbres qui habitaient le cœur de Grey. Bien sûr Lyon la suivi, elle ne pouvait le retenir. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le brun était déjà dans un sale état._

 _Ul tenta de combattre le démon avec tout son pouvoir, mais il était bien trop fort. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Après avoir fait promettre à Grey de dire à Lyon qu'elle était morte, elle utilisa l'ice shell, scellant Deliora de son propre corps devenu glace. L'enfant la regarda disparaître avant de hurler sa peine. Son cri réveilla Lyon, mais il était trop tard et Grey tint la promesse. Il lui expliqua qu'elle était morte, se sentant mal de lui mentir ainsi._

Ul avait assisté, impuissante, à la dispute des deux garçons et le rejet de Lyon qui accusa son presque frère. Mais désormais, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réconciliés et elle en était heureuse. Elle voulait que ses enfants trouvent le bonheur, et qu'ils ne soient plus en froid comme ils l'avaient étés durant des années.


	7. Cytise

Voici la suite ;)  
Cytise : vous m'avez brisé le coeur

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

-Je suis désolé Juvia, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Grey venait enfin de répondre à son amie. Il avait écouté le conseil que lui avait donné Erza pendant les Grands Jeux de la Magie. Il était temps qu'il donne enfin une réponse claire à la mage d'eau qui lui vouait un amour inconditionnel depuis leur rencontre.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait mal, trop mal pour articuler le moindre mot. Et pourtant, une question persistait dans sa tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aime ne peut pas lui retourner son amour ?

Se doutant un peu de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie, Grey fit un sourire triste. Il avait mal pour elle, mais il se savait incapable d'avoir la moindre relation avec la jeune femme.

-J'aime déjà quelqu'un, lui dit-il calmement.

-Qui ? bafouilla Juvia entre deux sanglots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir.

-Natsu, souffla doucement le mage de glace.

Il serra son amie dans ses bras brièvement avant de partir. Rester plus longtemps ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux, et il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Dès que le jeune homme fut hors de vue, Juvia se laissa tomber au sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais elle n'avait eut aussi mal qu'à cet instant.

La jeune femme se sentait anéanti, elle avait tant espéré qu'un jour le mage de glace réponde à ses sentiments. Et en un instant, son monde venait de voler en éclat. Le temps s'accorda à son humeur, et une pluie torrentielle se déversa sur la ville. Pourtant Juvia ne bougeait pas, elle ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Son cœur brisé lui faisait atrocement mal, elle avait du mal à respirer et sa vue était brouillée par les larmes qu'elle ne cessait de verser.

* * *

Une petite review ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis :)


	8. Fleur d'abricotier

Fleur d'abricotier : amour timide

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu jetait des regards timides à Grey discrètement. Depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments pour le mage de glace avaient changé. Le dragonslayer lui vouait toujours un grand respect et une profonde amitié qu'ils avaient gravés au fil du temps. Mais il s'y mêlait maintenant un amour timide.

Le jeune mage avait eu du mal à reconnaître ses nouveaux sentiments. Il se chamaillait toujours autant avec son meilleur rival et ami. Pourtant, ce n'est pas lui mettre des coups de poing qu'il aurait voulu faire mais le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal dans une bagarre mais le serrait tendrement contre lui.

Soudain, le mage de glace planta son regard azur dans les prunelles émeraude du dragonslayer. Gêné de s'être fait surprendre, Natsu détourna le regard et une légère coloration apparut sur ses joues à la surprise de son ami.

-Qu'est ce que t'as l'allumette ? demanda Grey, suspicieux.

-Rien du tout, répondit le dragonslayer.

Natsu sentit son ami se rapprocher de lui et s'obstina à ne pas le regarder. Il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ses sentiments, par peur d'être rejeté. Lui-même avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était amoureux du mage de glace.

Grey força le dragonslayer à le regarder et plongea ses prunelles azur dans les siennes. Son ami agissait bizarrement, et il comptait bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Natsu ?! Pourquoi tu m'évites ?!

-Je ne t'évite pas, marmonna le dragonslayer en faisant tout pour éviter son regard.

Mais Grey avait bien vus la lueur inhabituelle dans les yeux de son rival et ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il lisait dans son regard de la gêne, de la peur, et cette lueur qu'il n'identifiait pas. Le mage de glace ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son camarade. Un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres. Il prit le poignet de son ami dans sa main et le traina hors de la guilde.

Les deux mages finirent au bord de la rivière. Ce lieu qui avait vu grandir les deux jeunes hommes et leur amitié. Le dragonslayer s'assit dans l'herbe, vite rejoins par le mage de glace. Ils regardèrent l'horizon en silence. Le mage de glace attendait que son ami prenne la parole de lui-même pour lui expliquer.

-J'ai commencé … à avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un, murmura Natsu si bas que son ami eut du mal à l'entendre.

Le dragonslayer avait la voix hésitante et une certaine timidité que le mage de glace ne lui connaissait pas transparaissait dans son ton. Grey se demandait de qui Natsu pouvait être amoureux. Lucy ? Lisanna ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le jeune homme avait toujours caché ses sentiments sous ses airs froid et taciturne. Personne n'avait remarqué les sentiments réels qu'il portait à son meilleur ami depuis bien longtemps.

Natsu lança un regard à la dérobée à son rival. Il attendait sa réaction, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance que ses sentiments soient réciproques.

-Je suis content pour toi. Je la connais ? demanda le mage de glace, cachant sa peine.

Natsu hocha la tête et joua nerveusement avec le bas de son gilet. Il releva lentement la tête vers son rival et plongea ses prunelles émeraudes dans les siennes. Le dragonslayer s'approcha tout doucement de lui et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait peur de la réaction de Grey, mais il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien pour lui.

D'abord surpris, Grey répondit ensuite à son baiser tout aussi timidement et le prit dans ses bras avec une infinie tendresse.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review avec votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir :)


	9. Ancolie

Ancolie : je suis fou de vous / tristesse / solitude

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Freed regarda son camarade et coéquipier. Celui-ci était occupé à draguer une fille dans l'auberge dans laquelle l'équipe du dragonslayer de foudre passait la nuit. Ils venaient de finir une mission à l'autre bout de Fiore, et l'heure tardive les obligeait à rester sur place pour la nuit.

Les raijin étaient assis à une table dans l'auberge, l'équipe venait de finir de manger quand le blond s'était levé à la recherche d'une femme avec qui passer le reste de la soirée et éventuellement la nuit. Les trois autres mages étaient restés à leur table à discuter entre eux.

Mais Freed lançait régulièrement des regards de biais à son coéquipier. Il savait que ses sentiments pour lui seraient toujours à sens unique, mais il ne parvenait pas à abandonner. Le mage runique n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose et ne cessait d'en souffrir.

Ses amis Bixslow et Evergreen s'en étaient rendu compte depuis longtemps bien que le jeune homme fasse tout pour le cacher. Ils étaient impuissants devant le chagrin qui entourait le cœur de leur ami, et lui témoignaient tout leur soutien.

Lorsque le blond quitta la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, une belle jeune femme au bras, ce fut trop pour Freed. Le mage runique laissa ses amis pour se réfugier dans sa propre chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa libre cours à son chagrin dans des sanglots étouffés. Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Et il n'y avait que dans cette solitude que sa peine pouvait s'exprimer.

Lorsque Freed était avec son idole et amour secret, il cachait ses sentiments brûlants sous son adoration du mage de foudre. Il partageait toujours la folie de ses coéquipiers à propos de Laxus, mais chez lui elle était renforcée de son amour. Et le mage runique en souffrait en permanence, en silence.


	10. Aubépine

Aubépine : espoir / prière timide

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Erza dégustait pensivement son fraisier, assise au bar de la guilde. Depuis l'amnistie accordée aux mages de Crime Sorciere par la reine Hisui, la jeune femme avait repris espoir. Maintenant que son bien-aimé n'était plus considéré comme un dangereux criminel, peut-être pourraient-ils vivre enfin leur amour ? Du moins l'espérait-elle.

La mage chevalière était bien consciente que le jeune homme continuerait à courir les routes pour démanteler les guildes noires du pays avec ses camarades. Mais désormais il n'aurait plus à se cacher en permanence. Ils pourraient se voir plus facilement. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Erza termina son gâteau et sortit de la guilde. Ses pas la menèrent au bord de la rivière, ce lieu si symbolique de son enfance. A elle, mais également à Natsu et Grey qui étaient comme ses petits frères. La jeune femme s'assit dans l'herbe au bord de l'eau. L'écoulement fluide du liquide et ses clapotis l'apaisait.

Erza regarda l'horizon en songeant à cet homme aux cheveux bleu. Ce mage qui avait pris son cœur il y a bien longtemps, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Ce mage qui l'avait aidé à survivre à la tour du paradis. Cet homme qui lui avait fait tant de mal, à elle mais aussi à ses amis, alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de la haine et de la magie d'Ultea. Mais surtout, cet homme qu'elle avait retrouvé à son retour de l'île Tenrou, pleinement conscience des atrocités de son passé. Et qui allait de l'avant pour racheter ses fautes.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la mage chevalière alors que tous ses souvenirs remontaient. Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps, et aujourd'hui cet amour avait la possibilité de se réaliser. Silencieusement, elle pria tous les dieux pour revoir Jeral et pouvoir enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Avoir le courage de lui exprimer son amour. Mais surtout, elle espérait que cette fois, leur romance ne serait pas brisée par leur passé.


	11. Gardénia

Gardénia : je vous aime en secret

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Midnight marchait un peu en retrait de ses camarades de Crime Sorciere. Ils venaient de démanteler une nouvelle guilde noire et recherchait un endroit où passer la nuit. Le mage noir avançait en silence, les yeux rivés sur son maître de guilde.

Depuis que Jeral avait vaincu les anciens Oracion Seis en fuite, Midnight ne le voyait plus comme un ennemi à vaincre parce qu'il est en travers de son chemin. Non, il lui avait plutôt accordé son respect. Le mage des corps célestes leur avait montré la voix vers leur liberté, et leur avait proposé de le rejoindre pour expier leurs crimes.

Après discussion avec ses camarades, le jeune homme avait rejoins Crime Sorciere, et depuis ses sentiments envers son nouvel ami ne cessaient de croitre. Si au début il ne s'agissait que de respect et d'amitié, ils s'étaient peu à peu transformé en un amour sincère.

Midnight n'avait parlé de ses sentiments à personne. Il aimait son chef de guilde en secret, et était déjà heureux de pouvoir passer presque tout son temps à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette amitié ni briser les liens dans sa guilde en lui révélant. Le mage noir connaissait les sentiments de Jeral pour Erza. Il était bien conscient que jamais les sentiments qu'il portait au mage des corps célestes ne seraient réciproque.

Alors il les gardait caché en lui, sous son masque d'impassibilité habituel.


	12. Cyprès

Cyprès : deuil

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Zeref s'éloigna de la jeune guilde de Fairy Tail après avoir ramené le corps inanimé de leur maître. Mavis était morte dans ses bras quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque le mage noir l'avait si tendrement embrassé. Depuis leur première rencontre, il était devenu fou amoureux de cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, si belle, si pleine d'une intense joie de vivre.

Et désormais, il devait en faire le deuil. Par sa faute elle était morte, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de l'aimer et de croire qu'ils pourraient partager l'avenir ensemble. Parce qu'il pensait qu'en partageant leurs malédictions, rien ne les séparerait. Il avait été naïf, et en payer le prix fort.

Zeref quitta Magnolia le cœur serré et les larmes aux yeux. C'était dur, très dur. Son chagrin lui enserrait la poitrine dans un étau, il pouvait à peine retenir ses sanglots. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues alors qu'il errait sur les routes, dans la forêt, loin des humains. Des pleures tristes et amers. Parce qu'il ne pouvait, ne pourrait jamais oublier qu'il l'avait tuée. La seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée.

Le mage noir ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, tout à son chagrin. Il n'aurait pas le loisir de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et ne le voulait de toute façon. Mais pour quelques heures, il voulait s'abandonner à ses sentiments si déchirants.

Zeref s'installa sous un arbre et replia ses jambes contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et laissa son chagrin s'exprimer librement. Il avait tellement mal, qu'il doutait de se remettre un jour de cette blessure. Il n'oublierait jamais la jeune femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Le mage noir resta longtemps sans bouger, pleurant son amour disparût. Il avait besoin de ces instants de solitude à s'abandonner à ses sentiments pour pouvoir faire son deuil. Ensuite il reprendrait la route en fermant doucement la cicatrice autant qu'il le pouvait. Il laisserait derrière lui sa romance interdite et achèverait son deuil avant de rentrer à Arvarez.

* * *

Une ambiance plutôt triste et amer cette fois ...  
Une petite review ? :)


	13. Anémone

Anémone : renoncement

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Yusuki6 :** Contente que ça te plaise ! :) Et oui, c'est souvent triste, mais bon la tristesse m'inspire que veux-tu :') (même si j'écris aussi du fluff de temps en temps)

* * *

Juvia regarda Grey de l'autre côté de la guilde. La jeune femme l'avait poursuivi pendant longtemps dans l'espoir qu'il finisse par la remarquer, non pas comme une camarade de guilde, mais dans un sens plus romantique. Seulement, le jeune homme ne lui avait jamais retourné ses sentiments, et elle avait récemment compris pourquoi.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Grey avait prit son courage à deux mains, et s'était enfin déclaré à Natsu après des années à l'aimer en secret. Et pour le plus grand bonheur du mage de glace, le jeune dragonslayer avait répondu réciproquement à ses sentiments.

Par respect pour Juvia, Grey était venu lui parler peu après et s'était excusé de ne pas lui avoir donné une réponse claire plus tôt. Il aurait dû être honnête avec elle et lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui retourner ses sentiments puisqu'il était homosexuel. La mage de la pluie ne lui en avait pas voulu, elle était resté compréhensive et lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde.

Bien sûr, Juvia en avait eu le cœur brisé, mais elle souhaitait par-dessus tout que son bien-aimé soit heureux, que ce soit avec ou sans elle.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle détourna les yeux de l'heureux couple. Malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait pour eux, un poids pesait sur son cœur. Il était difficile pour elle de renoncer à cet amour qu'elle avait si longtemps pourchassé. Mais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Le renoncement était sa seule option pour pouvoir aller de l'avant et trouver à son tour le bonheur auprès d'un autre.

Mirajane quitta le bar, un verre de chocolat chaud à la main. Elle tendit celui-ci à la femme de la pluie avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Merci, murmura Juvia en prenant la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

Le soutien silencieux de ses camarades lui procurait un profond réconfort et l'aider à renoncer à son amour si fort pour Gray. Bien décidé à avancer, la jeune mage se fit la promesse d'oublier cet amour brisé et de vivre sa vie.


	14. Branche d'If

Branche d'If : chagrin / tristesse / affliction

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **fandomruleserza :** Contente que ça te plaise. Ah, pour le Gruvia je déteste désolé :')

* * *

Ariès sentit son contrat avec Karen se briser, la déliant de sa propriétaire. Pourtant, son frère n'était toujours pas rentré dans le monde des esprits. Inquiète, l'esprit du bélier quitta sa constellation pour aller chercher des informations et savoir ce qu'il se passait. Si sa propriétaire était morte, alors son frère aurait dû lui revenir, dans leur monde.

La jeune femme se déplaça de constellation en constellation jusqu'à celle de leur roi.

-Où est Loki ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-A Earthland. Il a causé la mort de la propriétaire de sa clef. Tu connais la loi, Ariès.

Le roi des esprits était calme d'apparence, mais le sort du leader des zodiacs l'attristait. En causant la mort de la mage constellationniste, il s'était également condamné à mourir en restant à Earthland jusqu'à sa disparition.

Affligée, Ariès sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir d'aller dans le monde des humains par elle-même contrairement à son frère. S'il ne revenait pas dans le monde des esprits, elle n'avait aucune chance de le revoir un jour.

La jeune femme repartit chez elle, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Le chagrin serrait son cœur brisé. Loki n'avait pris sa place que pour la protéger, et il en payait le prix fort. A cause de sa faiblesse. Elle s'enroula dans ses couvertures, prostrée et envahis par le chagrin. Elle n'aurait pas même la chance de le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois, de lui faire ses adieux.


	15. Fusain

Fusain : votre image est gravée dans mon cœur

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Zeref s'éloigna dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière. Les derniers jours avaient étés comme un souffle d'air frais pour le mage. La jeune Mavis et ses compagnons étaient de très bons élèves, mais la blonde était sans conteste celle qui avait le plus retenu son attention. Ses longs cheveux d'or encadrant un visage innocent et encore enfantin, son intelligence rare pour son âge, son talent pour la magie d'illusion lui permettant de voir des animaux de près.

Le mage noir marchait dans la forêt, perdu dans ses pensées. Son cœur torturé s'était apaisé auprès de la jeune fille et battait désormais rien qu'en voyant son visage dans son esprit. Sur son chemin, l'herbe fanait et mourrait sous ses pieds. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne s'en apercevait pas. Sans le vouloir, en quelques jours, la mage illusionniste s'était fait une place dans son cœur pour l'éternité, gravant l'image d'une adorable et magnifique jeune femme dans l'esprit de Zeref.


	16. Belladone

J'avais pas publié par ici depuis un bon moment :o Et voila un nouveau petit chapitre à lire ;)

Belladone : Je porte malheur

 **Warnings :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Zeref marchaient sans but dans les bois, évitant simplement les villes et les routes fréquentaient. Il ne souhaitait pas tuer une fois de plus des innocents à cause de sa malédiction. C'est alors qu'il croisa Mavis, prostrée au sol et plus mince que jamais. La jeune mage semblait malheureuse, et cela serra le cœur du jeune homme.

Zeref s'accroupit à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Que se passe-t-il Mavis ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je suis maudite … J'ai tué la femme de Yuri.

Des sanglots secouèrent la jeune femme, et le mage la prit dans ses bras. Il lui avait pourtant dis de faire attention et de ne pas utiliser law tant qu'elle ne le maîtrisait pas entièrement. Malgré ses avertissements, la mage des illusions avait utilisé imprudemment cette magie perdue et Ankhseram l'avait maudite.

Une petite part du mage noir était heureuse, alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Maintenant que Mavis ne pouvait plus rester dans sa guilde et près des autres humains, il pouvait l'avoir pour lui seul. Dans un sens, Zeref s'en voulait pour ses pensées égoïstes, alors que sa bien-aimée souffrait.

Lorsque les sanglots de la jeune mage s'arrêtèrent enfin, elle s'essuya les yeux et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Elle l'aimait secrètement, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir être auprès de lui.

-Zeref … je peux rester avec toi ? Juste tous les deux, pour l'éternité ?

Les yeux du mage noir s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de joie. Il la serra contre lui, plus heureux que jamais.

-Je t'aime Mavis. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours. Je suis à toi.

Les deux mages se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un doux baiser. Un instant après, la jeune femme s'effondra dans ses bras, morte de sa malédiction. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Zeref, et il la serra contre lui, désespéré. Il venait de perdre la seule femme qu'il n'ai jamais aimé et qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque.


End file.
